crashfeverenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Glossary and Terms * Pub: Public room * UA: Ultimate Awakening * Ducks: Unit that gives large amount of exp. Farmed during duck hunts. * Awaken: Maxing out a unit then upgrading its star value (e.g.4>5 star) * Multi: Multiplayer * Ultimate/Ult: Ultimate quests, hardest quest * Bugma: Bug Max Unit * Fes: Festival * Fes unit: Festival units, * Apples: Unit that gives extra stats to a unit, capping at +99. * Farm: Run the same quest over and over * Burst: Pop 2+ skills to push an enemy over to the next health bar * 4P Bonus: Bonus for doing quest with 3 other people in multiplayer * Gacha : Alternative name for the unit hatcher. Most commonly used as a term in JP Mobile-esque games. ' ' Do I lose bug/apples/skill when I evolve a unit? No. When going from 5* to 6* the unit keeps apple stats, skill stats and bug level. ' ' Do I lose bug/apples/skill when feeding a unit? Yes. You feed a unit to another, it’s gone. The exception is if you feed the same unit to itself. Then it merges its bug. 10 Bug Mobius fed to 10 bug mobius = 20 bug mobius. What are quest gimmicks and how do I deal with them? There are four types of panel gimmicks and five types of unit gimmicks. * Obstruction/Junk panels - Block panels that drop and take up space which can’t be removed by normal tapping. You either need a unit that has the ability to destroy them, use FEVER to reset the board, or use a unit that has a skill to change it into something else. * Protected Panels - The panels get surrounded by a bubble which absorbs one click, or “hit” from an explosion. Some units can hit through this bubble regardless if they have the ability protect break. Other methods are to use large amounts of explosions to forcefully break the protection bubble, absorb the panels with some skill, or reset the board with skills such as Fourier's, Trident and Azazel or through Fever like for junk panels. * Damage Panels - They appear like spiked panels and clicking them will cause them to explode and deal damage to the player's health bar, dealt at the end of that turn. Is it possible to go into negative health as long as you heal in that same turn so your life is positive by the end. Units with Damage Panel Break can tap these without taking damage. * Timed Panel - Panels that have a count down timer to exploding doing damage to the players health. These cannot be tapped away by themselves. You must link them with another panel of the same color, FEVER or explode them using CSkills. Note: These gimmick panels can also be removed at a chance by using a CSkill or Bomb Panel Creation Skill. This only applies if the skill description does not specifically state that it converts a colored panel. * Virus - The affected unit with Virus takes damage each turn until the virus wears off, which can be trivial damage or grave one depending on the quest. Some units can cleanse this virus using their skill, while others are immune to virus due to their ability. Cleansing the virus is usually enough but some end game quests need all units to be immune to it like Lu Bu’s ultimate quest. * Counter - Hitting the enemy while counter is active causes them to hit you back once you’re attack is done. Some units can remove counter state via skill. If the counter’s damage is not too high it can be ignored, but in cases like Musashi where it deals significant damage, the ideal method is to either wait it out by skipping turn, or healing if you do not have the means to break it. * Attack / Recovery Debuff - Some bosses will lower the attack or resilience of the player’s units. Using a CSkill or a skill that increases either of these stats cancels it out. * Tap Reduction - Bosses can reduce the amount of taps you get. Use a unit that can either increase your taps, or remove this debuff. * Darkness - Turns the board black and you cannot see panel links, however you can swipe across panels to see the color. Certain units' skill can remove this gimmick. What are Fest/Festival Units? Festival units are considered the top tier of units in their respective element usually gained through a Festival Gacha/Festival Banner. The ones that can be obtained during a festival gatcha are advertised, but be aware that they have a very low pull rate. Unlike most units, they have very strong stats and their skills let you either hard counter a gimmick, or give you board control. In most quest, if there is no cost limitation for participating, It is recommended you use them when you can, and as such build a team around them and add in other units that either complement them, or deal with quest gimmicks.' ' How do I Defend? When you are asked to defend, this means two things; either heal/skip your turn to avoid triggering one of the bosses mechanic such as counter, or prepare the field by getting rid of 1 or 2 panels that are in the way. The other meaning is to use a defensive skill. The three types of defensive skills are; *Skills that induces defense buff on units that blocks a set amount of damage per hit on the buffed unit. *Skills that mitigate incoming damage by a certain percentage such as Froid/Freud and Degas. *Skills that creates a personal barrier onto the unit such as Mashiro and Genbu (6 star) How do I Skip my Turn? At about anytime during the current unit's turn in any quest, you can choose to skip your current turn by tapping on the "Turn Skip" arrow that's located to the right of the current active unit. This can be done even after tapping away some panels as well. Note that this is obviously does not work after using away all the available taps. When skipping your turn after tapping some amount of panels, the effect of the panels tapped will still take place. Are ghost store units worth it? The two current ghost store units are Troy/Trojan for 65,000 Ghosts and Magician for 200,000 ghosts. Troy Troy is a red unit that has 4672 attack and 2689 Resilience and 6790 health and acts as an enabler/attacker once given +99 red apples. Her power lies in her skill, which gives you a 4000 hp heal, converts Heart, Green and Timed panels to red and for one turn green panels do not appear. With a 7 turn cooldown, this is a strong skill to use in order to either heal or set the field for your attacker. Additionally, her cskill raises the attack of red units, which is perfect for attacking and getting rid of attack down debuffs. She is also immune to virus and has damage up against Unknown-type enemies, such as ducks,evolve material quests or some bosses like Shouki. Overall, Troy is a very strong unit, and also acts as a worthy 99 bug. When well used she has the power to replace Lagrange/Shroedinger during the Lucifer quest if required, which is arguably the hardest quest. Magician Magician is yellow unit with 4829 Attack, 2109 Resilience and 6105 health and benefits the most from +99 attack apples. Her skill converts everything but heart, yellow, crash and bomb panels to green panels and gives 3 turns of attack up for yellow units while making sure blue panels do not appear. This is very good for creating a strong field for your attacker. Her cskill does damage and a portion of it is fixed, hitting through defense buffs on the boss, which makes her useful for bosses that have defense buffs up or guerilla’s ducks, however falls redundant when you have someone else attacking. She also has a 8000hp barrier which absorbs damage until it runs out that starts at the beginning of the quest. She also increases attack and resilience of herself during fever. Overall, she is a very strong yellow support, and runs very well with units that change green panels to Cskills, such as Hubbles or Gungnir. Only pick her up if you require a good yellow support unit. Why does Mobius sell for 300k ghost points? Mobius is a festival unit, which sells for 30,000 ghost points like other festival units. However, unlike other festival units, she was introduced with bug 10, which means she has 10 copies worth of herself, ergo, 300,000 ghost worth. This was a rare occurrence and most likely will not happen again, and is generally accepted her worth as a unit is higher than any of the available ghost units.' ' How can I deal with a panel appearance being reduced? Similar to attack and resilience debuff, applying a buff on the appearance of the panels like with Rapunzel or Lancelot’s skill will override the debuff, but when you do not have those units, using a skill that makes that stop the panels of this color from dropping will overwrite the previous debuff, which then cause it starts to drop at the normal rate once the skill is over. I.e. turing stops hearts dropping, which after would drop at a normal rate.' ' When and Why should I fever? Fever restores health and deals damage depending on the average amounts of panels hit. This means you either use it as a panic heal, use it to finish off an enemy or if you are confident, just to deal damage. It is common for people to FEVER then use skills such as Lancelot to wipe the board to get back FEVER meter so none is wasted, however this requires knowledge of the whole quest. For quests where you face gimmicks such as Junk or damage panel however, keeping Fever as a mean to reset the board can also be an option. Which apples should I feed to my unit?' ' The rule of thumb is, if in doubt feed red apples. Red apples give attack and more attack is always better, and it's most likely that majority of your turns will involve attacking. Blue apples which increase healing, are usually reserved for healing units, or units with high recovery. To be specific, it's units whose skill or cskill provides healing. The effectiveness of the blue apple is dependent on how often you have to heal, if a unit only heals during its turn then it's more effective to boost its attack. Green apples are reserved only for units whose cskill scales off damage. It's inefficient otherwise. Once you start considering Ultra Wizards, you can start mixing up how you do things in the case of some units like healers. For example, Kafka is run with two Baldr but Baldr has low health, so it’s not uncommon for people to put green apples instead of blue despite being a healer. What Type of Gachas/Hatchers are there and should I pull them? There are many gacha’s that come and go during the year. They are also known as "hatchers" in english.' ' * Normal Gacha - 50 Polygons for 1, 500 Polygons for 10. Do not pull this, it has non-limited units and generally is a waste of time. * New Face Gacha - 50 polygons for 1, 500 polygons for 10, 250 for first 10 pull. Usually gives one of the advertised new units each 10x roll. * Limited Gacha - 50 Polygons for 1, 500 Polygons for 10. Occasionally the first pull is 250 for 10. This usually introduces a new unit with a rate up. (This means should you pull a 6*, there is a higher chance that 6* is the new unit. This does not raise the chances of pulling a 6*). Sometimes they offer a 100% unit if you pull 50 units. * Festival Gacha - 50 Polygons for 1, 500 Polygons for 10. Usually advertises selected Festival units in its pool of obtainable units. This is generally the most worthwhile gacha. Sometimes they offer a 100% unit if you pull 50 units. * Step-up Gacha - Each time you pull, the cost goes up. As you reach higher pulls, the rate goes up. This usually caps at 500 polygons for 10 pulls with a 5x rate on pulling the selected unit. The cost of the step usually goes 30>90>250>500. JP Server also recently implemented a step-up that went to 10x rate at step 8. Technically these are the best chances RNG wise, but also cost quite a bit. * Ranking Gacha - Typically features a counter unit meant specifically for the current/upcoming Ranking Quest. At 6 star, these counter units usually deals with the main gimmicks as well as increased passive damage against all units found in their specific counter Ranking Quest. The UA form of these ranking units are meant for outside ranking quest use. * Weapon Ticket Gacha - Gacha that guarantees one of the three featured Weapon Series Units. This gacha will only show up when you have successfully collected a Full Weapon Ticket or a total of 5 Weapon Ticket Pieces. Note that different weapon type ticket pieces does not combine (eg. 3 Spear Weapon Tickets and 2 Sword Weapon Tickets does not combine into one Ticket) * Event Free Gacha - Events may have a gacha you can pull once daily for the duration. * Guaranteed Gacha - Pulling this Gacha gives a 5* or 6* unit. It usually requires pulling 50 times for the Guaranteed unit, sometimes more. * Event Ticket Gacha - Certain events gave tickets as a drop from the event quests which could be used to pull an event ticket gacha. It usually contains apples, ducks, humpty, apples, and the event unit itself. * Link/Friend Point Gacha - Available all the time, as some events special link gatcha give better items it is not recommended to be pulled, but one could try their luck to get crystal apples to level up their units skills. The Cardinal Beasts and (only in Japan currently) Virus Units can also be found in here. * Event Link/Friend Point Gacha - A friend point gacha that has an increased chance for ducks or apples. Appears multiple times a year, will be announced in news beforehand. What does it mean when a unit’s ability says “when in front”? The active unit that is currently having it’s turn'. ' What is Bug/Buguma and why should I go for 99 Bug? "Buguma" (バグマ) is a shortened term of "Bagu Ma'''kkusu" (バグマックス) translated as Bug Max, used amongst Japanese Crash Fever players to refer to a unit that is maxed at 99 Bug. Bug is Crash Fever's version of "Luck", where it determines the chance of some extra drops after the completion of any quest. The bug level of a unit can be raised by feeding dupes of it to one copy. The higher the bug on a unit, the higher chance of bonus drops at the end of a quest. Only 6 star units can get to 99 bugs, with 5 star capping at 75 bugs and 4 star at 60 bugs. This only applies to the player’s leading unit in solo but in multiplayer the bug of each player’s unit will count, so it is better to play with 4 people so you get 4x bug bonus. It should be noted that 99 bug gives you guaranteed 2 extra drops. Which units should I bug? Some people quite like to bug Troy using ghosts, while some prefer other wizard quest units such as Amaterasu as their quests can be quite easy with the right setup. Seasonal Event Units and newly introduced wizard units are also commonly bugged, as their quest usually lasts 6 days when released. ' It is advised to avoid bugging units that are obtained from the gacha. What is Ranking? It is an event where the player base is split into groups to compete amongst each other. Players run a “Ranking Quest” where their performance determines the points gained, which will be accumulated and counted at the end of the quest. Each players compete to get the highest score both by group and overall in order to place at a higher ranking. Ranking score is determine by three factors;- *How much damage you take in the current stage *How many turns you take to complete the current stage *Total damage you have deal in the current stage Successfully placing in a high position at the end of the Ranking Event awards you with various rewards ranging from Master Keys, Crystal Apples, Polygons, Humpty, Weapon Ticket Pieces and Complete Weapon Ticket. Successfully placing in a high ranking overall awards you with a Title that will be displayed next to your name. How do I get Titles and What do they do? Titles are acquired after the end of the ranking event. What title you will get is determined according to your placement amongst the entire server of players that are competing in the said ranked quest. As you continuously compete in different ranking events, your title will depend on the averaged of your last three ranking quests placement. They serve absolutely no function outside of aesthetics. Titles are awarded for the following under overall scoreboard; '''God' - Within 3rd place overall Legend - Within 10th place overall King - Within 30th place overall Master - Within 100th place overall Ace - Within 1000th place overall High Ranker - Within 2500th place overall Ranker - Within 5000 place overall Adapter - Ranking participation How do I get skill apples? You get them as bonus from normal quests, login bonus, bug bonus rewards, friend gacha, and locked quests.' ' Where do I get Little Humpty? Little Humpties can be acquired through a rare appearance in the Evolvution Material Daily Dungeon, specifically in the Caterpillar Quest (20 Stamina). They also appear at a higher rate in Llittle Humpty quest, a limited event quest that is usually announced beforehand'. ' Little Humpties can also be acquired via ranking quest reward and login reward. How do I farm friend points/ link points? You get 2x more friend points for doing multiplayer with friend than with randoms, so pick up 3 other friends, and run any quest over and over. Most likely the 3 energy quests. If your friends are not available, while the gain per run will be reduced it is still possible to repeat the normal quest 1-1 in public rooms get link points. What is UA/ Ultra Awakening? Ultra Awakening is an evolution not yet in global that changes a unit into a form that is more specialized. This usually gives them a counter to a gimmick, or changes how their skills work. This is usually a good change, and you can swap them back and forth, but you must pay the materials each time.This will come after more units get their 6*.' ' How many copies of a unit should I keep? If you got the unit from a quest, keep two. One for leveling, and one as an evolution material. For example, Amaterasu is a strong unit by herself, and is also used to evolve Qilin/Kirin.' ' If you got it from a Gacha, minimum 1. You can run multiple of the same unit, and there will eventually be quests where you must take a 30 cost unit, which means keep those 5* units.' ' How do wizards work? Wizards quests, such as Amaterasu, Frey, Jeanne are stamina quests available in the event tab. They are each given a time slot on a rotating roster through the weeks. These quests, which tend to be higher difficulty than the other, can award strong units after completion that you could use to strengthen your roster or use as material to evolve Ultra Wizards units for example. Global version will receive an update for 40 stamina versions of these quests eventually.' ' Ultra Wizards are the hardest quests available in normal rotation and give units benefiting their status, with the units rating in the 90’s. Ie. Oda Nobunaga, Qilin''' ''' Is there a use for units without a 6* or 6* UA? Yes, some quests will be introduced that require the entire party, including support to be 30 cost or lower. What is the Queen’s tower/Tower of the Queen? Queen’s Tower/Tower of the Queen is a reoccuring event currently only available in the Japan and Taiwan Server where you are required to complete a total of 15 quests(floors) The 15th Floor puts you up against the queen of the specific tower. Completing each floor awards you with various rewards such as Giga Apples, Crystal Apples, and Polygons. Completing the 15th Floor awards you the queen of the tower at 10 bug. These completion award refreshes each time the tower returns. How to reset turn This method works for all quests in this game as long as you are playing solo. It will also work when players in multiplayer mess up in your game and you think you could have done better (if you are the host that is). You must force close the application "Crash Fever" within certain conditions a. Before you end your turn fully or before the final hit registers on the target b. Before the enemy target's hit registers on you fully (basically before the next turn begins. This is useful when you are killed for messing up an action. c. If you didn't skip your turn < this is very important This method can also be used during the ranked quest event but you are allowed to reset your turns 3 times only. As a final note this method can be used unlimited times during normal quests or wizard type quests and will allow you to produce a different result with your panels (since panels appearing is always RNG-based) and give you different results from doing so